This might be the last chance
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Ally finds out that she has an permanent illness which is going to take the best of her in a short time period, how will she manage to tell her friends and family about it, and how will life be knowing that every day might be your last?
1. The Dooms-day

**SO THIS IS A NEW STORY I AM GOING TO START AND I WARN YOU IT WONT BE ALL HAPPY TEARS AND GIGGLES AS MY OTHER ONE. THIS IS A STORY DEDICATED TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE FIGHTING AGAINST CANCER OR THE ONES WHO HAVE LOST SOME ONE THEY LOVED TO CANCER. PERSONALLY, I LOST BOTH MY MOMS-DAD AND MY DADS-DAD TO THIS ILLNESS AND FROM THE PERSONAL EXPERIENCE I CAN TELL THAT THE LOSSES ARE NEVER EASY! SO READ IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT, CRY BECAUSE OF IT, OR MAKE FUN OF IT BUT JUST LETT ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY WITCH IS A HAPPY GIGGLY STORY ABOUT TWO POLAR OPPOSITES WHO HAPPEN TO CROSS PATHS, ITS CALLED UNEXPECTED. NOW ENJOY THE STORY IN WEIRD SADNESS FILLED WAY AND OH YEAH I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

I had not gotten better after last Christmas and we were in the middle of July, when my dad finally made me get a doctors appointment. I had been tired and pale, and of some weird reason i kept loosing weight even if I had my appetite left. Some mornings it was hard to walk and hard to see, but I had assumed that all the stress caused by the new album had caused that, in June I finally decided to take a break, so I called Ronnie and told him that i needed to put the album on a break, he wasn't happy about it but he said he understood. So i packed my back and Trish with me and we went to Spain together and we spent two of the most amazing weeks of my life. No problems with parents, managers, okay well, Trish is my manager but she promised me the break and took up on her role as my best friend. I hate to say this but there was no problems with Austin either, cause I can't tell you how tired with all the guessing and stuff, but most of all my health was almost normal, i was still tired but not as tired as I used to be in Miami. The weeks flew by, and we came back with lots of good memories and souvenirs. Life went back to normal and I wanted to fly away again. Last week dad told me that I had been really pale during the week and that he had gotten me an appointment to our doctor. I wasn't that happy about it, I was fine but to make him happy I decided to go there anyways. So yesterday morning I put the make up on and managed to put on some appropriate clothes and dragged my ass to the doctor's. Once there I got anxious as always watching all the sick people waiting for their turn. I shushed my self as my mom used to do when I was younger and when he shouted my name I went inside gulping at the thought getting some medicine or some annoying diet of some kind, little did I know that this was my preparation to doom-day, and the news I was going to hear a week after were far beyond everything I ever could imagine.

-Okay so we need to take some tests cause this might be some late infection of some kind. Maybe a sequela to that flu you had during Christmas break, the doctor tells me smiling.

I nodded there was not much I could do, was there?

So one day they , picked every single test on me that there was, they checked everything there was to check, and they basically made me feel even more tired that I thought I could be, no I am not blaming the nurses themselves, I blame the procedure cause at that point I started to realize that something might be seriously wrong with me, even though I told myself that there was nothing to worry about , and I was going to be fine whatever it was, that was lurking in my body. I thought it was over s I got to go home the next day and the doctor smile at me and told me that he was going to call me, when he had something tell worthy. I went home and the days passed, i lived trough them only to get to know that there was actually something worse than the day i spent t the hospital. I didn't tell any of my friends or my mom about the visit t the doctors cause I didn't want to get them worried, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

As today finally slowly approach, I found myself staring at the telephone more and more intensively, I found it hard to be still even though my legs kind of hurt when I walked? Maybe I really was sick? Oh stop it Ally, I told myself, you are being such a drama queen, i shrugged. And then the telephone rang, quietly and I stood up to face the news, I am not yet sure if i ever would have picked up the phone if I would have known the news.

-"This is Ally speaking", I answered the phone.

-" Hi Ally this is doctor Williams calling", he tried not to sound sad but he did.

-"So did they find something", I heard myself ask

-"I've have kind of bad news, so you better sit down", he told me.

-"I am sitting, Im ready to hear it", I told him, trying to be brave, even though I was kind of sure I wasn't ready to hear it.

-"Miss Dawson, they have found, it is, well you have, cancer" was finally the word he managed to say before I heard I soft snort.

-"Cancer?" I repeated, more to my self.

-"Yes a quite widespread brain tumor" he managed to tell me

- " Am I , is there, do I have?" I didn't have the right words to ask him the question but he understood it.

-"Well there is the 20% chance that we can totally cure it" He told me cheerily

-"Just say it, I am going to die" I said in a very very stable tone.

-" There is a chance that you wont" he tried again

-"but we might as well, tell ourselves the truth, and the truth is that ,that 20% is most certainly not going to be me", I coughed

-"Don't give up hope yet" he told me

-"so cancer it is" I spoke to myself as we'd finished the call.


	2. How could this happen to me?

**HERE IS SECOND CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

I don't understand this, why me but even more how me? I had always been the healthy kid, the kid to listened to rules, who never smoked, didn't drink and party. I didn't eat unhealthy and even though I sometimes didn't exercise I had never felt weak until this flu. I was not one of those kids who broke every rule, partied every Friday and ended up pregnant int heir senior year. I was the good girl Ally, who seldom got noticed and who was working on her first ever album. Even after the fact that i got a record deal I continued living healthy life, slept and ate as normally and we didn't have it in the family either, so what was it and how had I gotten it. I wasn't ready to die yet, I had been dreaming about coming a pop star, I wanted to work for my dreams, I wanted to someday marry start a family, have kids but i wasn't going to have all those stuff. I needed more in life i hadn't have my first kiss yet, no first boyfriend, or first hook-up. I hadn't even gotten a degree! I then realized that I wouldn't do anything with a degree if i was going to die. So actually me perfectly fine attendance in classes had been a waist of time. That hurt! A lot! I remembered how me and Trish had been so exited during our first school day, we had walked to school with matching outfit and we loved all the amazing new things we learned, also i remembered that moment when we decided to go to the same high school. I remember Austin and Dez coming into my store and how they played the drums with the corn dogs, I remembered how Austin stole my song and how we wrote one together to the Helen show, I remembered how we came best friends and partners. I remember getting over my stage fright, and I remember almost kissing Austin that night, I smile at the memory then I remember at the moment when Ronnie Ramone signed me at his label, working on my new album, and how we had those two amazing weeks in Spain. I smile, there is so many things I remember, so maybe just maybe my life wasn't a waist of time then? I am maybe not ready to die yet, but maybe I will be in some time, I cough an lay down on my bed, taking my song book up an starting to writing a new song. I decide to make it the best song ever written as this might be the last song I'll ever write.

" I am sitting in the crossroads,

I am trying not ot move,

cause as this day turns into tomorrow,

it's all happening too soon,

I am too young tonight,

I am not strong enoughfor the fight,

nut there is this weird feeling,

that I might just need some time,

and maybe, just maybe tomorrow will be fine.

'

So please remember me on tuesday,

please rember what I said,

dont ever forge, don't even try to regret,

your action,the satisfaction, interaciont,

between us tw, it was me and you,

a perfect crew but one just had to leave.

I believe I am watching,

And you need to be there catching,

My dreams.

I am looking at the clock,

I am passing some time,

I am loosing my grip again,

I need to leave right now beacuse when

I finally get the courage

it might be too late.

I wanna see I wanna feel,

all the world, is driving by me,

I need to get in.

So please remember me on tuesday,

please rember what I said,

dont ever forge, don't even try to regret,

your action,the satisfaction, interaciont,

between us tw, it was me and you,

a perfect crew but one just had to leave.

I believe I am watching,

And you need to be there catching,

My dreams.

I am too young to go,

I am too sad to leave,

but if i tell you today,

what will you say,

are you ever going to believe.

I need you here, oh please my dear,

just for a while, can you fake a smile,

and stand close to me.

So please remember me on tuesday,

please rember what I said,

dont ever forge, don't even try to regret,

your action,the satisfaction, interaciont,

between us tw, it was me and you,

a perfect crew but one just had to leave.

I believe I am watching,

And you need to be there catching,

My dreams.

So please remember me on Tuesday,

please remember what I said,

don't ever forge, don't even try to regret,

your action,the satisfaction, interaction,

between us O, it was me and you,

a perfect crew but one just had to leave.

I believe I am watching,

And you need to be there catching,

My dreams."

As I laid down the pen it felt so much better, I felt almost ready to accept it and tell every one but yet I needed just one nights sleep before that.

**SO HI, YEAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LIKED THIS ONE TOO, NOT ONLY IS IT DEPRESSING BUT IT IS SO DIFFERENT OF MY FIRST FANFIC CALLED UNEXPECTED ( GO AND CHECK THAT ONE OUT IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T). I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT I AM ALL ABOUT TRYING NEW KIND OF STORY LINES AND I REALLY LIKE/HATE THIS ONE! :D BUT I ALSO WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE PAUSES BETWEEN THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER CAUSE I GET REALLY EXHAUSTED, WRITING ABOUT SUCH A DARK THEME. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY BUT I JUST WANT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THERE MIGHT BE GAPS BETWEEN UPDATES AS THE STORY GOES ON. I DON'T KNOW I JUST ALWAYS ET PERSONALLY IN TOUCH WITH MY STORIES (YEAH I KNOW I AM A WEIRDO BUT I CAN'T HELP IT) AND FOR THAT REASON IT'S REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE ALLY'S EXPERIENCES AND ALSO THE EMOTIONS AUSTIN IS GOING TO GO THOUGH, IT'S LIKE RELIVING THE HELL THREE YEARS AGO, WHEN I GOT THE INFORMATION THAT MY GRANDPA HAD CANCER AND I GOT TO KNOW THAT HE ONLY HAD TWO MORE MONTHS TO LIVE. i AM SUCH A CRYBABY... I SEE THE POTENTIAL IN THE IDEA FOR MY STORY, I AM ALL ABOUT HAPPY ENDINGS AND STUFF BUT AS ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS TOLD ME AFTER READING A SHORT STORY OF MINE, "YOU LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS BUT YOU HAVE A HABIT TO WRITE HAPPY ENDINGS THAT ARE VERY UNUSUAL" THAT IS VERY TRUE AND I HOPE YOU WONT HATE ME FOR IT! I AM TRYING TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE DURING THIS WEEK IF I DON'T FEEL TOO SAD AND DOWN, i WILL ALSO CHECK OUT ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS SO KEEP REVIEWING :) HAVE A HAPPY DAY AND KEEP SMILING!**


	3. I need to tell you this!

**HERE WE O AGAIN, THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY WONT BE THAT LONG SO THIS IS NOT JUST AN EXCEPTION, ALSO I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME, SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPE'S UP, WRITING THE LAST UPDATE TOOK ME BACK TO THAT DAY FEW YEARS AGO, TO MY DADS CAR, WHEN HE TD ME THAT MY GRANDPA VISITED A DOCTOR AND THAT THEY HAD FOUND A VERY LARGE TUMOR IN HIS STOMACH, THAT HE HAD A MONTH OR MAYBE TWO MAX LEFT OF HIS LIFE. IT'S NOT SOMETHING I LOOK BACK AND SMILE AT. SO YES THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE BUT I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT IN IT'S OWN SAD WAY.**

**ALLY'S POV**

I was not okay with it, but I needed to tell them, first of all I couldn't just stand there and watch as they went on with life not knowing about what future would bring them but then again I didn't want them to have to go trough the same that I was going, i didn't want them to hurt, i didn't want to see them hurt. Call me selfish but I didn't want to see them hurt by me and I didn't want to be then one who had to tell them. I was not ready to accept my faith, but then again i was. I coughed picked up the phone, dialed Trish number.

-"Hi Ally what's up?" Trish answered sounding so happy and unknowing, I got the feeling that i should just tell her something unimportant and then finish the call after that but i didn't i knew i had to do this, and what better that get over with it.

- " So you heard about me going to the doctor a few days ago?" I asked her after a moment of silence

-"yeah" She sounded completely emotionless.

-" so he said that I..." I tried to put my thoughts to words but for once in my life time i didn't know how to do it!

-"Ally Dawson don't tell me you are pregnant!" Trish shouted and her voice sounded shocked

-"No I am not" I answered her feeling kind of knocked out by her question, she knew I was not that kind of girl.

-"Good, you really scared me there Ally" She coughed

-" I kind of wish I were though" I coughed back

-"What is it Ally, you can tell me" She sounded so worried

-" I, I, Trish, I have cancer" I finally managed to whisper.

We talked, we cried and we laughed together as I finished the call I felt so much better. I still knew I was going to die, but with Trish by my side it felt a little bit easier to accept.

I managed to tell my dad who just cried, nothing else, a quiet cry, s he told me to call and tell my mom. Mom was easier, she told me I would get better, she would come home and help me with everything, I would take a year off from school, just concentrate on getting better and fighting for my life. I needed to hear those words from someone, I knew they might not be true but I needed someone not to cry with me, someone to be there and just comfort me.

-I am flying home, I just need to get a flight, she assured me and I felt like smiling, first time after I knew, like really smiling for no apparent reason.

Then I took up the phone, and praised God that I didn't have that many friends I called Dez, it was easy telling him after talking to my mom, I thought it would be easy telling Austin too but boy was I wrong. I heard the ringing I felt the weight back on my shoulders again, I like Austin too much to hurt him, it might I even love him, although he doesn't know it and now maybe never will. I told myself not telling him would hurt him even more, I was convinced.

-"Ally, you didn't pick up yesterday, I was worried" he told me as he finally answered.

-"Sorry I was busy", I stated trying to once again find the words.

-" you were too busy to answer your best friend" he teased.

-" So what's up then?" I laughed.

-" I was thinking that we should write new song about this summer, it has been amazing, the tour was great, well you not being there sucked but it was still great, I can't lie about it! And you haven't told me about spain yt, you need to do that, we should grab cofe at this cool place later" I went on

-" Sure" I smiled.

-"So why did you call me? did you have something specific in mind" he asks

-"Well no I guess I just missed you, ad I'll miss you in the future too" I tell him

-"Don't worry Alls, the school is starting and I ain't going anywhere" he tells me and I can see him smiling.

-"Yeah I need to see you" I tell him before we end the call.

And down it went a perfectly good opportunity to tell him everything, but I just couldn't.

-"Tomorrow you will!" I smile to my reflection in the the mirror, but I know it wont be just that easy!


	4. The letter

**ALLY'S POV**

I know this is not the right way to tell him, you never should write things like this on a letter, just like you never should end a relationship with a text, but there is nothing else I can do. I have talked to him a few times but I just can't do it with he sitting there in front of me, laughing, smiling ,all excited about the future. So I took a piece of paper and wrote, because writing stuff is what I do best.

_" Dear Austin, _

_I am writing you a letter, I know, it's weird, I know you will roll your eyes and think that this is the 21st century. I know how you will believe that I have finally gone mad and that there is the crazy written all around the paper but believe me there is not. I need to tell you something! I've tried to do it face-to-face a several times but I am a coward and I have never done it. I just, well yes now it feels bad to even write it. So, you remember me going to Spain, this summer? Of course you do! You wanted to know everything about it... well it was nice, it was hot, it was nice and it was amazing. I can tell you more about that later, maybe, if I get the chance. I went there because I have been so tired during the last year. It felt like it helped but now I know t didn't. Last week I went to the doctor for the same reason, because I have been tired lately. I walked in there and.. I don't know, everything turned out to hell, suddenly._

_You are my best friend, and I think it might be because of that, why this is so hard to tell for me, every time I almost tell you I feel like changing the subject, every time I see you II just forget it, I make myself forget, because I don't want to tell you, I don't wanna see you hurt, but not telling will sooner or later hurt you even more._

_I remember that boy who accidentally stole my song that one day, that day I was furious but today I m glad you did, because other vice we would maybe never have met. You mean the world to me Austin, what I am trying to tell you, I just, Austin I have cancer._

_I am not joking, I wish I were, they said I have 20% chance to live, but the 80% is much more. I am trying to tell you here that I am probably going to die. I am sorry but you need to know that. I am sorry for not being strong enough to tell you in person but this is how it is and this is how it will be._

_I am sorry, I love you and you will always stay my best friend what ever happens. _

_There were so many other things I wanted to tell you, because who knows, there might be no tomorrow but after writing this shit I am just to exhausted so we will talk about them later if we get the chance. _

_Your __**Ally**__"_


	5. There might be no tomorrow!

**OKAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THESE TO LATEST CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN KIND OF EASY TO WRITE SO I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE I AM GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED ****_UNEXPECTED _****! IT IS COMING TO AND END SOON SO THIS MIGHT BE YOU LAST CHANCE, SURE! ;) LOVE YA! AND ON WE WENT TO THE CHAPTER** **PS. i DON'T OWN ANYTHING... EXCEPT FOR THE STORY LINE MAYBE!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I just can't believe it! It's bad it really is! Poor Ally, I mean, it has to be terrible to know that you might not have many days left, it has to be so hard to just try to live life when you know that everything you do might be the last thing you do. I feel so bad for her but I am selfish and I feel bad for me too. What am I going to do when she is gone, she is my best friend, she is my songwriter and I have always been sure that she, Ally Dawson is the love of my life. I kind of thought that today would change everything, not as it did but like us being just friends, when my mom walked upstairs giving me the letter with a knowing smile, she thought she knew what it was about, she told me that Ally had left in a hurry, saying that there was something she needed to tell me. I smiled as well, feeling relieved, she felt the same way yeah that was what I thought too, but boy was I wrong?

I opened the letter and read it, first time went by but I didn't understand, words like cancer and die, didn't sound like Ally at all! I read it again, but I wouldn't still get it! Why Ally? Why her of all the people, call me selfish but why not someone else? I read it again, and again, and again until I knew every single part of it, until I understood it all, until I understood that there was a possibility that my best friend could be dead any day, maybe tomorrow. I started panicking, I walked in my room, I walked in circles and I didn't stop. It felt like the sky was falling down on me and not in a good way. How long did she have? She needed, she had to be one of those 20% hadn't she, she had to fight, I was not ready to lose her yet! She was unready to go either, I was positive of it. I prayed to every force above that they would save my Ally, as I took my jacket an headed out. I drove to her house, I walked over her front yard and rang on the door bell. The only thought in my mind was that she needed to know things as well, she needed to know that I was madly in love with her, because for her there might not be a tomorrow! I blamed myself how couldn't I have not seen it, she was my other half and I should have noticed her changing her becoming more and more tired, how could I have been blind to that? There were small footsteps inside as someone came to the door. She opened it. As she saw me she hugged me tightly, as this might be the last chance to do it.

-"You are not going to cry, are you?" she whispered, "please don't, no don't you dare to cry for me Austin" she whisper yelled as tears were filling my eyes.

-"I try not to" I whispered

-" Just give me your signature smile as if nothing has happened" she tells me

-"I got your letter" i tell her, " and Ally, something has happened, I need to tell you something as well"

-" If you are going to tell me that it is okay to cry, I am closing this door", she looked serious, she was damn serious.

-" I am not going to tell you that" I smiled at her voice as long as it sounded like that I knew she was going to fight, fight against the odds.

-"Then what is it" she whispered.

-"Allyson Marie Dawson, I think I am in love with you" I whisper back.


	6. Making memories

**HI GUYS I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE LIKED THIS STORY EVEN IF IT'S KIND OF DARK THEMED AND SAD, I HAVE MORE HAPPY MOMENTS TO GIVE TO YOU BUT FIRST I WILL TELL YOU TO GO AND CHECK OUT MY FIRST EVER STORY CALLED " UNEXPECTED" WHICH IS COMING TO AN END TODAY! WOAAH WHAT! ALSO I AM SO HAPPY TO GET YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT THIS STORY SO HERE WE GO ANSWERING THE FIRST 11 REVIEWS! HERE WE GO!**

**LegendLover94********chapter 5 . 47m ago**

**AHHHHHHH! why must you end such a good chapter like that?!**

_-SO TAHT YOU WANT TO READ THE NEXT ONE! ;)_

******AustinAndAllyForeverX********chapter 5 . 2h ago**

**UPDATE! YOU MUST UPDATE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US ON SUCH A CLIFFHANGER?**

**oh and please can you break up the large paragraphs into smaller ones to make them easier to read? **

**ONE OF THE BEST STORIES EVER!**

_- WELL I WANTED YOU GUYS TO BE EAGER TO READ THE NEXT ONE! I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER THAT ADVICE, IT'S A GOOD ADVICE I JUST HAVE A VERY BAD MEMORY WHILE WRITING! :D YEEEEEES! SOME ONE LIKES IT! :D _

******LoveShipper********chapter 4 . 4h ago**

**Ok so Ally eased into the bad news but at least Austin now knows**

_-YEAH I KNOW SHE TOOK THE EASY WAY OUT, BUT CAN ANYONE BLAME THAT GIRL? SHE JUST FOUND OUT SHE MIGHT BE DYING!_

******LoveShipper********chapter 5 . 4h ago**

**Well that is one way to tell someone bad news.**

_-I KNOW... NOT THE BEST MAYBE ! :(_

******dadsmaggie2020********chapter 4 . 17h ago**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! MORE MORE MORE!**

_-YES SOME ONE LOVES THIS STORY , AAH YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY OVER AND OVER AGAIN._

******LegendLover94********chapter 4 . 19h ago**

**My heart is going to break when Austin reads that letter**

_-I KNOW AND SO WILL HIS! MAYBE? ;)_

******LRS.9401********chapter 4 . 20h ago**

**Aww austins gonna be so sad**

_- HE IS! :(_

******LoveShipper********chapter 3 . Jul 26**

**Austin needs to know that Ally has to fight for her life so he can be part of her loving,supportive and encouraging team**

_-YEAP TRUE TRUE!_

******LoveShipper********chapter 2 . Jul 23**

**The first step of accepting: the "why me?"**

_- I KNOW BUT IT IS SO TERRIBLE!_

******LoveShipper********chapter 1 . Jul 23**

**Oh boy, not only cancer but one of the worst kind: brain. Poor Ally but don't stop fighting girlie**

_-i CAN'T SAY ANYTHING TO THIS COMMENT, JUST CAN'T SORRY BUDDY! i AGREE WITH YOU!_

******CupcakesAndOtherHolyThings********chapter 1 . Jul 23**

**Hey :D**  
**OMG I love your stories SO MUCH ! I am really obsessed with Most of them right know *.***  
**I hope this did not sound kinda creepy to you :)**  
**Anyway, I'd love to read a second chapter right now ...**  
**I am so excited for Austin's reaction !**

**- CupcakesAndOtherHolyThings (by the Way i love Auslly and i'm a desperate raura shipper)**

_-OKAY I OFFICIALLY AM SCARED! NO JUST KIDDING IT'S SO GREAT TO HEAR THAT YOU LOVE MY STORIES! IT WARMS MY HEART! 3 KISSES AND LOVE TO YOU CUPCAKE GIRL! ;) _

**SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND CONTINUE REVIEWING! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"I don't know what to say" she tells me tears filling her eyes.

-" Don't say anything" I whisper to her

-" but you can't, you can't love me Austin" She tells me as a tear drops down on her chin I fight the urge to swipe it away,

-"you don't feel the same way? that's okay, you don't need to I will still love you" I smile to her, under other circumstances it would have hurt me but today I am hurting too much already.

-"No I do!" she whispers " but you can't love me because I might die and that is unfair to you" she continues

-"I don't care! It's unfair to you too, and you are going to fight Ally, everything might turn alright and I want to be the one by your side, then!" I tell her

-" but everything might not turn out alright as well Austin" she tells me

-"I know that, and if that..." I take a deep breath, "and if that happens I want to be the last one you remember before you close your eyes for the last time and I want to be the last one to remember you!"

She doesn't say anything, a light smile is playing on her lips. I take a step closer to her, and put my arms around her waist.

-"It is time to make some memories", I whisper as I lean in and kiss her. It is just perfect and for a moment we both can forget everything around us.

**ALLY'S POV**

I hate my cancer, but I can't help it but i am sort of sickly thankful of it! Yes you heard right! I called it y cancer, i am now starting to see it as a part of me not something that shouldn't be in me. I don't know if it is something i should do but i don't care. I am too tired to think and too happy to care because in it's own weird way, th cancer just made this day the best day of my life.

-"Allyson Marie Dawson, I think I am in love with you" Austin whispered. I was shocked, not like bad shocked more like goodly shocked but still shocked. Sure i have liked him since, since, well forever but I never thought he would fall for me. I am just same old Ally Dawson, his best friend and song writer. I honestly thought he would tell me that he was moving somewhere or maybe had a new girlfriend or even worse that he had proposed to a girl. I know what you think, why would a high school student propose to any one. Let me tell yu it can happen and one thing the cancer have thought me these past days is to always expect the unexpected!

-"I don't know what to say" I am so happy I could cry, I think I am actually crying, not like when they told me i would basically die, it's happy tears rolling down my cheeks.

-" Don't say anything" he whispers, then it hits me, he can't love me, it is doomed from the start.

-" but you can't, you can't love me Austin" I tell him

-"you don't feel the same way? that's okay, you don't need to I will still love you"he tells me with a smile, and I know I can't get him to change his mind.

-"No I do!" I whispers " but you can't love me because I might die and that is unfair to you

-"I don't care! It's unfair to you too, and you are going to fight Ally, everything might turn alright and I want to be the one by your side, then!" I want to cry as he tells me that, he is just, he is Austin, the same boy I have always loved and will continue to love until the end.

-" but everything might not turn out alright as well Austin" I hate say it but it is true it is possible, it is more than possible, that is the faith I have to excpect

-"I know that, and if that..." he closes his eyes and breaths to gather the voice that is dying, I hate seeing him hurt like that, but what can I do? "and if that happens I want to be the last one you rememeber before you close your eyes for the last time and I want to be the last one to remember you!" he then tells me without any hesitation

I can't help to smile, I will fight, I will try to defeat the stupid cancer, and I am going to do it, not because of me but because of Austin

-"It is time to make some memories", He whisper and then he kisses me, it is not how I thought it would be if it ever happened but I never actually thought it Could happen so, yeah I am happy!

-" Yes!" I tell him after the kiss

-"Yes?" he asks and of course blame hi, it doesn't make any sens

-" That is what we should do, we should do normal things, we should be out there making memories, cause who knows, even if I'll suriVve, it might be someone else turn to go too soon, this might be the last chance to make memories," I tell him.

-" Yeah you are right,and I will start right ahead" he murmurs and kisses me again.


	7. In too deep

**I AM GOING ON A SHORT TRIP AND I JUST THOUGHT 'HEY I DON'T WANNA DISAPPOINT MY READERS SO WHY DON'T GIVE THEM A CHAPTER ?' :) HERE IT IS IT IS NOT THAT DARK AND I PROMISE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE A SONG IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE, AND AUSTIN WROTE IT SO YEAH IT IS GOING TO BE EPIC YOU KNOW? ;) ( I AM STILL THE GIRL WHO HATES THE WORD EPIC? ;) ) SO ENJOY AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET HOME AND PLEASE PLEASE READ & REVIEW + FOLLOW & FAVORITE ! i LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS AND OH THERE IS A SUMMARY TO MY NEW STORY WHICH WILL BE UP 4TH OF AUGUST SO STAY TUNED! :D I OWN NOTHING AND WITHOUT FURTHER DUE HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

**ALLY'S POV**

Me, Austin, Trish and Dez were all in that car, we were going to the woods to have a camp out, the only reason my parents let me go was because of Austin. He told me that it would be the best thing for me to take my mind off the horrible things happening around me and as always he was right. Everybody are laughing in the car and I don't feel like I am defined by my cancer today, I am just a normal girl, with normal friends, sitting in a normal car, going to have a normal camp out in the woods. I can't get enough of normal, when we sit there laughing and smiling.

-" Do you guys remember how we used to do this once every summer?" Austin asks and of course everybody does, how could we forget.

-" I remember how Austin fell in the lake" Trish laughs

-" Yeah, because you pushed me" Austin chuckles.

-" You shouldn't have made Ally cry" Trish groans

-" Why again did I cry" I ask

-" I was about your song book and how I made fun of you liking pickles" Austin tells me

-" Why would I cry about... oh now I remember" I laugh and look back at that memory that had made me so devastated a few years ago.

-"Why did you push in me then" Dez asks Trish.

-"You were just other vice annoying" she laughs, we all laugh as Austin finally parks the car.

-" Last one at the camping spot,will get a night swim" Trish yells

-" I can win you with" my back bag and everything Dez smiles challenging.

-" Oh really, well I can take mine and Ally's and still win you" Trish shouts and grabs my bag starting to run Dez right on her heals.

-" Guys!" I yell after them I feel exhausted it has just been a simple car ride, how can I be exhausted already, and where do they get the energy to run like that?

-" Don't worry Alls, I am here for you" Austin whispers as he scoops me of my feet and carries me towards the camping place. I chuckle.

-" Austin, I can walk, you have your rucksack, Austin" I tell him laughing.

-" Are you trying to imply that I am not strong enough to carry you too while having one single rucksack?" he chuckles.

-"No? Yes? I don't know? Austin Moon you confuse me" I tell him smiling

-" and you confuse me Ally Dawson by being so perfect all the time" he tells me with a smile

-" I am not perfect!" I tell him as he continues walking, we are almost at our normal camping place.

-"For me you are" he tells me and then he leans closer and kisses me

-"Hrrmmm... whats happening here" I hear Trish chuckle

-"Nothing" I tell her

-"Sure I didn't just see Auslly kiss, did I?" she smiles

-"No! Way check your eyes kid!" I tell her and kiss Austin again, when I pull away to some air he drops his bag

-" what about the night swim beautiful?"

-"No way" I tell him as he starts walking towards the lake.

"Yes way he tells me with a smile.

-" Oh you wouldn't!" I tell him as he stops on the end of the dock.

-" I so would, this is all about making memories" he tells me with a light smile, and then he jumps in, with me still in his arms. I feel the cold water surrounding me and smile, memories that I will remember as long as I can.

**SO HERE IS THE SUMMARY TO MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU WILL CHECK IT OUT AND YEAH NOTHING ELSE TO SAY SEE YOU AFTER A FEW DAYS! :)**

_Ally was never a big fan of flying, okay technically she had ever been in a plane before this time but she didn't like it, okay! Now she had to get board of an plane to go to the class trip to Africa with her social studies group. Luckily, she has her two best friends Dez and Trish with her, but unlucky the rest of the group are all populars. As the plan lifts Ally relaxes and decide to enjoy the trip, but little did she know that this might be the last trip anywhere as the striking thunder and lightening makes the plane fall, the group finds themselves in the middle of nowhere, with a small group of survivors. What will happen, who will survive and will anyone of them ever get home. Also there is feelings rising, will Ally be able to handle all this at once, or will she be just another pretty face who got lost in the unknown?_


	8. You will never leave my heart

**SO I'M BACK AFTER TWO FUN DAYS AND LOTS OF REAL LIFE DRAMA AMONG MY FRIENDS, COUGH... ANYWAYS HERE IS A CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY NEXT MONDAY :) LOVE YA!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I stayed up one whole night writing it, it was to her. It has nothing to do with the illness, it has nothing to do with her maybe dying. I wrote it way before I knew. I sit there playing my guitar, a few notes here and there as everybody else grill their marshmallows on the fireplace.

-" Alls can I sing you something?" I ask her after a while.

-"Sure, what are you going to sing" she asks excited.

-"It's something I wrote for you way before, well everything"I tell her

-"You wrote a song, I am so proud of you" she tells me with a smile

-"Just here it first, it might be terrible" I chuckle and start playing the melodie.

"Once upon there was a girl,

she was beautiful and sweet,

I loved her endlessly,

But I knew i was out of my mind,

going crazy all the time, every day every night,

cause a fine girl like her would never fall for me.

Once upon a time, she was there beside me,

I would tell her a terrible joke

she would sit there just smiling,

And every single night,

I would have her in my mind,

before I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

But she's to perfect,

she will never fall for me,

I tried to earn it,

but friends are something

we are just always going to be.

So one Wednesday I thought I'd tell her,

how I feel, how I see, how I'll love her,

but as I went, there she just sent me

that beautiful smile of hers,

and everything I was going to say,

left my mind, there was just no way,

she would think I was fine enough.

But I will never forget her,

I will always remember,

cause she will never leave my heart.

So once upon a time, we were in love,

but then I woke up, it was no new start,

I had been dreaming,

I just couldn't believe it,

why ws she not in my arms tonight?

I could already feel her, but then she was gone.

Once upon a time, she was my bestie,

boy lived I a lie? how could they test me,

like this! why did i have to miss her,

why would her lips not want to kiss me,

And every single time,

I thought she knew, but i was wrong,

that's why i am writing, this silly ,stupid song.

But she's to perfect,

she will never fall for me,

I tried to earn it,

but friends are something

we are just always going to be.

So one Wednesday I thought I'd tell her,

how I feel, how I see, how I'll love her,

but as I went, there she just sent me

that beautiful smile of hers,

and everything I was going to say,

left my mind, there was just no way,

she would think I was fine enough.

But I will never forget her,

I will always remember,

cause she will never leave my heart.

You are the perfect girl,

living in my dreams,

oh please,

come down to earth,

just one more time,

give me your smile,

and then

I will start missing you again.

So one Wednesday I thought I'd tell her,

how I feel, how I see, how I'll love her,

but as I went, there she just sent me

that beautiful smile of hers,

and everything I was going to say,

left my mind, there was just no way,

she would think I was fine enough.

But I will never forget her,

I will always remember,

cause she will never leave my heart.

(You will never leave my heart girl,)

I will always remember,

cause she will never leave my heart,

( You will always stay there)

I will always remember,

cause she will never leave my heart.

cause youuh,

will never leave my heart.

I looked up from the guitar, at her, she was crying.

-"I am so sorry Ally" I panicked.

-" Okay that's it I will push you in the lake again" Trish frowns

-"I am sorry Ally"

-" Don't you see she is happy, you claim that you know her idiot" Trish shouts at me.

-"Ally?"

-"Austin that was just so beautiful!" Ally whispers as Trish throws an apple at me, I grab it with ease.

-" You liked it?" I ask Ally again

-" Yes, Who knew that, The Austin Moon can write songs Like that?"she chuckles

-" I guess I just needed a inspiration like you" I tell her making to blush.

-" Oh throw me the marshmallows" she then shouts at Trish making us all to laugh


	9. This is how it should have been!

**NEW CHAPTER KEEP REVIEWING, SORRY IT'S SAD, THIS WHOLE STORY IS SAD :( I OWN NOTHING AND YEAH JUST ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

As I woke up to the smell of pancakes and my mom humming in the kitchen i couldn't help but smile. I wanted to get up from bed but forced myself to stay as I heard her and dad speaking. She had been home for over a month now and I couldn't stop feeling that this was how our life was supposed to be, even in the passed.

- "Can you please hand me the eggs, Lester?" My mom asked my dad.

-" Sure Penny, should I go and wake Ally?" My dad asked after a while of silence

-"After a few minutes you could!" My mom answered with a small giggle.

I smiled in my bed, it sounded so good, like music to my ears to hear them talking, not arguing like hey used to, before their break up.

-"It's good to have you back Penny" My dad states awkwardly and my mom laughs again.

I can't help but feel a quick sting in my heart. Why couldn't my mom be here he whole time, why did she leave us? I have missed two or three years of my apparently short life, not sharing them with her makes my heart hurt. I push that thought aside and cough, that stupid tumor in my brain is making me tired all the time, just thinking about it makes me wanna shut my eyes again and sleep again, death might not be a bad thing if i get to rest, I think but push that thought away too, I am not going to die! Right? And somewhere in there i all ready know what is going to happen.

-" I missed this Lester" My mom wakes me up from my thoughts making me smile. " I missed us being a family" she tells him. He doesn't say anything but I am sure he missed her too. My head is hurting again, I feel powerless as I feel my eyelids closing and let out a deep breath, no one can escape their fate I think, this last month has been amazing but exhausting. I have made so many memories with my friends but also all the cancer treatments and the doctor appointments have become a part of my life, I know I can't do this any longer. I am too weak to continue with them, I am slowly fading away anyways so why try to fight it? I don't belong here anymore and I hate to keep telling myself something that is going to be proven wrong.

-"Honey, time for breakfast" My dads voice interrupts me thinking, I open my eyes and smile, I get up feeling like the body is not mine anymore, it's just a shell.

-"Did you sleep well?" My mom asks at the table she hasn't given up hope yet, but after what the doctors told me yesterday i need to bring her back to this moment, I hate to do it but i have to because other vice the fall will be huge.

-" I slept, okay, but I am tired mom, I am more and more tired, and the doctors tell me the treatments are not working anymore, I just can't do this anymore"I look at her and see sadness in her eyes.

-"Honey..." she tries to say something but I interrupt them.

-" No mom I wont be fine, I know this is a big decision, bigger than choosing collage or getting married with someone, I know it is a decision about life and death, but I can't fight anymore, I am too damn tired, no one can escape their fate mom" I tell her in one breath.

-" Ally listen to me, I was going to say that, we understand, me and your father we understand, and what ever you decide we will be here, supporting you, this is your life, now more that ever, it is your choise honey!" My mom tells me trying not to cry, she can't fake a smile but at least there are no tears, I smile at her and I take a deep breath it's actually easier to just accept the faith for once.


	10. My time to go

**CHAPTER ALERT! :) GO AHEAD HATE ME NOW! IT'S DOWNHILL AFTER THIS ONE, TRY TO UNDERSTAND THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE HAPPIEST STORY! OHH... AND I OWN NOTHING**

**ALLY'S POV**

He stood there in front of me, watching me like I was mad or something. I cough and try to avoid his eyes which are confused, sad and maybe a little angry. I had told him just few seconds ago that I was giving up and he didn't like was beyond furious.

-"No, NO! NO ALLY! I am not going to let you just give up like that, there is hope, you can be one of those 20% You can live, we can grow old together, I am not letting you give up" he tells me, his voice is tense, and I can't help to think he could be right,but at the same time I have made my decision, I am tired.

-" Austin I am too tired to fight, I don't have the power to do that, and whatever I do it's not working the doctors said i am lucky if i live another month, he told me it might be weeks maybe under a week I have left" I tell him, that's the truth, it hurts but that's the truth

-"He is wrong" Austin yells "Ally you are going to get trough this, I am going to help you, it's going to be okay, no it's going to be good again, Ally you can't give up, I wont let you to" he yells but softens his voice at the end.

-"Austin don't do this, this is my fight, my fight whoch I am backing out off, I told you it's taking the best of me and I don't wanna die unhaååy and exhausted, apparently i have to go and I want to do it as happy as possible."

-" Don't you get it Alls, you are too young to die, you can't go yet, You need to get to live, I wont let you give up" he tells me trying to control his voice.

-" Austin I know that, I hate life for being so unfair, but that is still the truth, that is my destiny" I tell him trying to make teh words as non-dramatic as possible.

-" No your destiny is to live, to have a life, what you're describing is someone else destiny, you can do this Ally, don't give up the fight!" he whispers an tries to catch my eyes I turn my head away, I already told him, I am too tired to fight.

-" No, I am weaker that yesterday, I am just few days away from terrible pain I am so tired I almost wich I wouldn't wake up in the morning, well past noon" I tell him

-"Don't be stubborn Ally, you are throwing your life away, just like that" he tells me and his voice is once again filled with anger.

-" I don't throw anything, life is slipping trough my fingers every single day, Austin" I tell him saddly feeling the tears fill my eyes, as I realize I mean every word I just said.

-"Ally, you are not ready to go yet!" He tells me with a stuttering voice.

-"No Austin you are not ready to let me go," I whisper back to him and break down crying afterwards, stupid cancer why ain't it enough that it is hurting me why does other people have to get hurt too?

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-" No Austin you are not redy to let me go!" She whispers as tears rolls down her cheek and she starts crying.

-"Alls" I call her name as I pull her close to me, hug her and feel the warmth of her petite body against mine.

-"Don't tell me I am going to be okay" she manages to tell me between the crying.

-" I am not telling you that, you are right, I was wrong Alls, I should stand by your decisions, I shouldn't push you, I don't want to remember these last moments like this" I tell her and feel the pain in my chest as she cries. Why did I make her cry, she said she was weak, she is not, I am the weak one, not letting her go " I love you Ally, I love you always and forever!" I whisper to her ear as I hold her close.

-"I love you too" she whispers to my shirt as she starts to calm down again.

-"We shouldn't waist our limited time arguing" I tell her with a weak smile.

-"No we should live every moment like it is the last" she smiles back at me.

Cause every moment from this one fowards might be the last, I tell myself.


	11. Leaving a mark

**NEW CHAPTER AND TODAY IS MONDAY SO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY 'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES' ! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND OH YEAH I OWN NOTHING. ALSO I AM SORRY THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SAD, IT'S A SAD STORY AS MANY OF THE CANCER STORIES ARE THE NEW ONE WILL BE HMM.. DIFFERENT I WONT SAY HAPPY CAUSE IT'S AN ADVENTURE STORY BUT IT'LL BE DIFFERENT! AND NOW ENJOY!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I watch her lie there, so peaceful, so beautiful. I know I should wake her up but she looks so, so happy at the moment, that I just wrap my arm around her and bury my face in her neck. My Ally, is sleeping next to me, My own Ally!. Gaah I can't get enough of calling her that, the sound it makes my hearth pound faster. I keep replaying last night in my head, smiling to myself. She coughs starting to wake up as the early sun light hits her face.

-"Morning sleeping beauty" I whisper to her neck as she slowly turns around and smiles to me.

-" Hello handsome, can't believe I actually had the honor of waking up besides you, I thought it was just a dream, my head messing with me" She laughs as I kiss her, yeah just kiss her but KISS her.

-" I love you" I tell her

-"You keep saying that" She smirks, its almost like having the old Ally back, not the on who is leaving me, the Ally who she was before this year even begun.

-" Someone is in a good mood?" I tell her jokingly rolling my eyes.

-"Someone had the best night ever with the guy she loves" she smiles and ruffles my hair.

" you are so cute when you wake up you know" she tells me.

-" I will never forget you telling me that" I wink, and regret it at the same moment as she turns serious.

-" Sorry Alls I didn't mean to ruin your day" I whisper.

-"No you didn't I just got a thought, I wanna make people remember me! or at least I want to leave something behind" She tells me in all her seriousness.

-"Alls we will all remember you" I tell her

-" I know you will, but the world, something that wont die, when I die" she tells me with a crunched face, it's her thinking face and it is just beyond cute.

-" Wanna plant a tree Alls?" I joke

-" No not like that, Anybody can cut it, it might not even start to grow!" she tells me

And then it hit me I have a plan to make everyone remember her, but it is a secret and I a not going to tell her, yet!

A few days pass as I talk to Trish, she thinks my idea is great and we head to the publisher, the plan is to get Ally's song book to the publisher, she is an amazing song writer and I am sure they will publish it. I feel kind of bad though, cause I didn't tell her, I wanna surprise her so she doesn't start to worry about the process and everything.

-"So did I get this correct, you want me to publish Ally Dawson's song book" the publishing agent stares at me.

-"She is dying sir, nobody wants her talent to go to waist" Trish tells the man and I nod.

-" Can I see the book?" He asks

-" It's right here", Trish takes the book out of her purse.

-"Wait!" I tell them and grab the book, I go to the last page she has written on and as I guessed there is song, I rip the page off and handle the book to the agent.

-"What was that about" Trish rolls her eyes.

-"This one she wrote just for me" I tell her and put the page to my pocket.

-" I am glad to tell you guys that we are more tan happy to publish your book, the agent tells us with a smile

-"Amazing!" Trish yells.


	12. Will you watch over me?

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY IN A WHILE, THE THING IS MY COMPUTER DELETED HIS CHAPTER AND THE FIRST VERSION WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE SO I DIDN'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE IT AGAIN RIGHT AFTER EVERYTHING. THIS SECOND VERSION IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ONE BUT IT WAS DEFINITELY EASIER TO WRITE. I M THOUGH KIND OF DISAPPOINTED WITH IT SO YEAH I WILL TRY TO POST YOU A NEW CHAPTER DURING THIS WEEK, THERE IS ACTUALLY ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE. ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. OH AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

She is sitting there, moving slowly and I know she is in pain, even if she deny it! The worst part is that I have no idea how to make her feel better. She moves little and her let's out a little gasp. Her eyes instantly turn to me after it, lie checking if I heard it, and yes I did I just can't take it anymore. Us watching the movie and her wanting me to ignore the fact that it's even hard to breath for her. She looks so small and I let my hand put away a few of the small curls that have fallen down in front of her face.

-"Alls tell me what I have to do! How will I make you feel better" I finally whisper. She turns her head a little and looks at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

-"Just stay here besides me, and try to ignore my stupid pain" she whispers back squeezing my hand gently. She moves again and a tear falls down. I swipe it away.

-"But I can't ignore the fact that you basically have to fight for every breath, what can I do Alls, what can I do to make the pain go away? Do you have some medicine or something?" I hug her gently and try not to make her cry.

-"No Austin, there is nothing you can do, this is a part of my life now, it's not going to stop, so plese just stay with me and with me until the pain is finally gone she whispers and squeezes my hand again.

-"You talking about death is the worst!" I frown regretting every word the second after. But insted of looking hurt she just lets out a little laugh.

-" I have come to the point where death is not my enemy anymore, it's almost like a friend" she smiles.

-"Don't say that!" I whine

-"It's the truth Austin" she states, making me look in her brown eyes once more and notice that she aint afraid anymore.

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Will you watch over me?"he suddenly asks. I tilt my head looking at him ignoring the pain that travels trough my body

- "You can bet on that, because you would get yourself in an awful lot of trouble if I wouldn't!" I tell him laughing.

-"No I mean really look after me, where ever you go, what ever happens after death, will you promise you will try your hardest to watch over me?" he asks in all of his seriousness.

- "Only if you will promise that you will remember me, what ever happens who ever you become, who ever you'll be with, promise me that you won't forget me!" I tell him.

-" I could never forget you Alls!" He tell me and hugs me roughly hiding his eyes against my shoulder, I can feel the tears but decide not to say anything about it.

-"Then I will Always watch over you Austin" I lightly smile.

-"You better do that" he tells me.

- " Remember how we met?" he asks making me smile.

-"How could I forget?" I tell him You came a pop star that same night"

-"Yeah talk about luck" he chuckles. It feels so weird but so good to hear him chuckle like old times.

-"With my song, a song you stole" I tell him making him laugh.

-"" You were so cute when you told us not to play the drums"

-"You played with corn dogs and there was a sigh in the store, no playing the drums!" I pout at him.

-" Sure there was" he tells me smirking

-"there was" I tell him laughing.

-"you just wanted to talk to this handsome guy" he laughs.

-"Are you talking about Dez" I ask him playfully. Waiting him to answer, I sit there looking at him but instead of arguing back he leans inn a nad kisses me.

-"I am glad that you did walk in to my dads store that night" I tell him after the kiss.

-" I am glad I found my self an amazing friend, a talented songwriter and a beautiful girlfriend" he whispers making me blush.

-"You need to find a new song writer, Austin! You never know when I will be gone!" I whisper back.

-"i don't need one anymore Alls!" he whispers.

-" Austin you can't give up your dream because of me!"

-"I didn't say anything about giving up on my dream, there was just this one girl, who told me that you can write songs as long as you listen to your heart!"

-"Oh..."

-"Yeah, Alls you changed my life" I blush. Looking away.

-" you are making me blush on purpose" I ask him trying to keep my cool.

- "how could you ever believe that I could forget you?" he asks and then kisses me again.


	13. You need to move on!

**TODAY I WILL GIVE YOU A DOUBLE UPDATE SO HOPE YOU ENJOY! :) i OWN NOTHING!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"Promise that you wont forget me" she once again tells me and I nod to show her that I wont. "Do You promise?" she frowns.

-"I promise Ally, why wont you believe me?"

-"Austin in time, people do things that lead to wonderful things and yeah life goes on, I just want to be sure that you wont forget me, not easily at least"

-"Ally how could I forget the love of my life?" I ask her. And see as her eyes tear up.

-"Don't tell me that" she whispers and tries to swipe the tears away, I do it before her, and look as she slowly loses her eyes.

-"That's the truth, I, Austin Moon, will never love again" I tell her and give her an encouraging smile. She opens her eyes in shock, shaking her head, tears folding down from her eyes.

-"No, no, no, don't say that Austin, you will love you have to, you can't say that!" she gives me a look that takes all of my confidence away.

-"Why Ally? That's the truth! I love you, I always will! Why am I not allowed to tell you that?" I question her.

-"Austin you are just a teenager, you can't let my death take your future away from you, you will love again, you will find a nice girl, a beautiful girl, who will love you, and who you will love. You will have family, children, a career, everything! Just because I am gone in the past, you shouldn't give up on the future" she tells me tears still falling but with a light smile.

-"No, I wont, I love you and only you" I pout even if her speech makes sense.

-" And I am not saying you don't, I am just saying that you will love the other girl too" Ally smiles, it's funny how thinking about my future makes her smile a lot.

- "But I..." I don't get to continue my sentence because she cuts me off.

-"Really Austin, don't live in the past live in the future, for me you will do that, right?"

-" The future means nothing if you are not there with me" I fight her, not because I want to, it's just that it hurts too much to imagine a life without her.

-" And that's why I keep telling you not to forget me" she laughs, It's a light laugh, sounding almost like music. " I want you to remember every single bit about the past, everything before I got sick, every memory that we made during my struggle,our first kiss, our last kiss, all the emotional situations we have had during this last week, everything that will make you laugh, and even the parts that will make you cry, I want you to remember everything, but even when you remember live in the future, make new memories, live your life, meet new people, I will be where ever it is, waiting for you. And when your time will come, I promise you I will be there, what ever death means, where ever it will take us, I will wait for you! If you have a lover I will be your best friend, if you don't I will be your lover, I will be anything I need to be, and during the time apart I will be your own guardian angel. The rest is up to you so promise me Austin Moon that you will live your life, like perfect life should be. With all the faults and all the errors too. If not for you then do it for me, live your life for me if living it to yourself ain't enough for you!" Her voice is determined, her eyes are peaceful and there is still the light smile playing on her lips. I lean in a bit, closer to her leaving just a few centimeters between our lips.

-"Fine, Ally Dawson, I will do it, I will live my life after you are gone if not for myself then for you" I whisper and then I kiss her passionately.


	14. Goodbye and Farewell!

**HERE IS THE SECOND PART OF TODAY'S UPDATE BUT BEFORE THAT I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ARE AMAZING! I OWN NOTHING! AND TODAY I HATE MYSELF BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME YET AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS JUST ONE CHAPTER WAY! WOW!**

**ALLY'S POV**

I am not me anymore, or yes I am me but the life that has slowly been dripping out of me, causing me pain, making everyone else around me hurt watching me, has run out, almost.

I know this is near the end, and I just hope that he will understand. It is not because I don't love him, no it is because I love him so much that I can't see him hurting anymore. He has been good to me, they all have but now I am almost at the finish line so I need to carry on alone, i want him to remember me as me. Not some pale skinned, greenish, half coma patient who might drain on to life for days, just because fate wants to mess with us. I just hope he understands, hope that he will survive and most of all I hope that he will forgive me for trying to save him without his permission. I close my eyes and after a while the door opens, and by the sound of his steps I know that it is him walking in to the room. I feel how he sits besides the bed stroking my hair and making small shivers travel across my body.

-"Austin..." I start my talking has become more difficult during the past days. As the thoughts seconds ago so clear are getting cloudy and fuzzy.

-"I have told you a million times Alls I will remember you, and I mean it!" He tells me with a smile.

-" Thank you! I know you will!" I sigh

-"Austin..." I try again.

-"I love you too" he tells me and takes my hand to his.

-" No, yes, I, I just need to, you" I try to gather my thoughts, he gives me an encouraging smile, I am sure he would not if he would know the thing I am going to tell him, what I am going to ask for.

-" You need to go Austin!" I finally tell him.

-"Alls you can sleep if you are tired, I will be quiet I promise" he gives me a cheeky smile.

-"No, go like go, say goodbye, never come back, Austin, really go!" I tell him while crying silenytly inside.

-" Ally has something happened, have I done something? Tell me, please" he looks hurt and I can't blame him.

-"No, it's not something you have done, nothing have change i still love you!" I tell him.

-" Then let me stay!" I tells me.

-" No" I sigh again.

-" Why?"

-" I want you to remember me like me, not like the person I am going to be towards the end, he end is near Austin so now you need to let me walk trough my path, alone, I want you to take a good look of me, to tell me goodbye, please tell me that you love me, listen to me when I tell you, I love you too and then walk trough that door and never look back, because if you do you will remember me crying too and that's not how I want our last memory to be, I sent Trish and Dez away last week, I just couldn't let go of you that day, but now I am ready, please Austin!" I wait for his speech, him arguing, I am making up points to make him understand my point of view but he stays quiet

-" I love you!" he tells me. I look up, he is not fighting me, I feel relief wash over my body.

-" I really, truly, dearly love you too Austin, you are the best person I know, you are my reason to smile, you are the one who makes me happy and most of all you are the perfect match for my heart" I whisper.

-"You make me happy too, you make my heart beat faster, you make my day brighter and even with a slightest smile you can make all of my troubles to seem like only small obstacles. You make me cry but you make me laugh too, Ally, and yes you make me do the craziest things, things I would never guessed that I do. Please don't be mad! Remember how you told me you want to make people remember you..."

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"You make me happy too, you make my heart beat faster, you make my day brighter and even with a slightest smile you can make all of my troubles to seem like only small obstacles. You make me cry but you make me laugh too, Ally, and yes you make me do the craziest things, things I would never guessed that I do. Please don't be mad! Remember how you told me you want to make people remember you..."

-"Yes?" there is so much of confusion in her eyes and I can't blame her.

-" I kind of took your song book to the publisher and got it a publishing deal thing and yeah please don't kill me." I mutter looking at the floor, I don't want her to hate me.

-"You took my book to the publisher and they wanna publish it?" Ally repeats what I said.

-"Sorry, don't kill me!" I squeal waiting for her to yell at me, to shout about how stupid I am but instead I hear her chuckle.

-"What" I ask her annoyed

-" I love you Austin Moon!" She laughs and tries to get up to give me a hug.

-" You are not going to kill me?" I ask her unsure.

-"No silly!" she laughs, but I have my conditions.

I love Ally Dawson, completely and totally love her, we spend the day telling each other how much we love each other, we take a trip down an memory lane and laugh at the funny stuff we kiss a million times because one of them will be the last time. I tell her about Trish and Dez, there is not much to tell, it's only been a week since she saw them for the last time, but she wants to know every single detail, I let her talk and she let's me listen, and then we change roles, we talk about hopes and fears, she tells me how she has picture death, she tells me how she ain't cared anymore, and she tells me that what ever happens she will keep her promises and continue to love me. As the clock strikes nine pm, that evening, I finally get up from my chair, giving her one last kiss and managing to say the painful goodbye in a low voice she gives me one last smile I turn around and walk away to the door, not looking back. Blame me for being stupid, heartless or what ever you want to call me. I can just say that I wont look back because Ally Dawson is quite something, she is the girl who doesn't want to ruin our last memory by crying, and I can tell you that one of the many reasons why I keep teh proise I gave her is beacuse I am crying too and I don't want to ruin anything. I walk out of the door, never looking back, down to my car , not even taking a last glance at her window and I drive away to my house, not letting myself to turn around, but when I finally get to my room I fall down on the bed and let myself cry. Sometimes life is not fair, but Ally Dawson will still be quite something.

**ALLY'S POV**

I see him walking away, I can't help the tears, but I am happy he wont look back, I am happy he will keep his promise but why does life have to be this unfair. I close my eyes feeling the pain, it's every where and it's taking over my life. The small amount of life that is left inside of me.

It's hard to breath, it is heard to talk, it is hard to eat, everything is hard. I don't know about death but it just can't be this hard, I keep my eyes closed and feel everything relax for a moment, I don't know what it means but it feels good, really good. I take a deep breath but the pain is back. Yeah life is never fair, I think again. I wonder what would have happened if I wouldn't have gotten cancer. Would I ever have seen my mom and dad living in the same house again, would I ever have gotten my song book published and most importantly would Austin and I ever have confessed our true feelings for each other? Yeah there is not many things I can thank fate for but at least I got these wonderful last months with him by my side. He i simply amazing. I open my eyes for a moment take a glance at my room, memorizing every bit before I close my eyes again, and then I take a deep breath, I think about everyone at school, all the wonderful people I've met, all the chances I was given, Ronnie, Dez, Trish, Mom, Dad and lastly Austin, my perfect, best friend and boyfriend, who has given me so much. A part of a human life is that one day you wont be there anymore when the morning sun rises, It is finally my time to go.

**3**


	15. And she was gone!

**HI GUYS SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL WRAP UP THIS STORY, WHICH IS SAD BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT WILL BE KIND OF A RELIEF TO ME BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN REALLY EXHAUSTING FOR ME TO WRIT THIS ONE, IT'S DIFFERENT! I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE! ALSO ONCE AGAIN I AM BEGGING YOU TO GO AND READ MY NEW-ISH STORY 'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES' IT IS SOMEWHERE BETWEEN 'UNEXPECTED' AND THIS ONE! NOW ENJOY I OWN NOTHING AND NOTHING THAT IS! LOVE YA!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

The day I left her, she passed. It was weeks ago but it has not become any easier to except than! A part of me is sure that if I would have gone back, stayed a bit longer she wouldn't have left, she seemed so alright when we were talking, it wouldn't have hurt this much if I would have gotten to spend those few extra hours with her, would it? I know she thought she would just get worse and not be herself anymore but if I just would have stayed with her those last hours of hers? It's three weeks ago, the day of Ally's funeral is here. I don't know what to say, don't know what to do, but at least it will finally be over tonight and we will be able to stay home ad drown in the grief. I don't know, I am not sure if I wanna get any better because a part of me says that if I do I have to start keeping the promise I made to Ally about living, finding love and stuff like that. I take a deep breath before I enter the funeral. Everyone are looking so sad, they are grieving just as me, but still nothing seems right.

The ceremony passes, her dad tries to talk to everyone he can't and he just gives up, I understand but I still hope someone is going to talk, nobody volunteers and I feel so bad for Ally, she would deserve so much more, eve if she is dead and everything. I look at the people, sad, heartbroken and lost. Nobody knows what to do, or what to say, because everyone are too sad to say anything, people keep wondering, how could this happen to that poor innocent girl.

-" I don't want to tell you, I don't wanna see you hurt, but not telling will sooner or later hurt you even more." I remember her letter I hear her voice in my head.

-"am probably going to die. I am sorry but you need to know that." I imagine myself how she looked when she wrote those two short lines.

-" but you can't love me because I might die and that is unfair to you"

-"No you didn't I just got a thought, I wanna make people remember me! or at least I want to leave something behind".

-" Austin you can't give up your dream because of me!"

-"walk trough that door and never look back, because if you do you will remember me crying too and that's not how I want our last memory to be, "

Everything she once said comes back to be and I can almost see her there by the door giving me a gentle nod, she deserves so much better than this, I tell myself as I walk in front of the crowd.

-" Grhmm... Hi, eeh ,yeah , hmm.. I am Austin Moon and I wanted to say a few words about Ally Dawson, my best friend, partner and lastly my girlfriend too. I hope you guys don't mind." I look over the crowd, everyone are silent but no one is stopping me so i take that as a sigh to continue.

- " I have known Ally for a long time, I knew Ally for a long time, it feels, I just can't believe she is gone!" I feel the tears but struggle to keep them in so I can continue. "Ally was an incredible person, she was talented, beautiful and she had the biggest heart you could possibly have. When she first told me about her illness, she couldn't do it, instead she wrote me a letter, it was not because she was afraid of getting hurt, or being hurt or having cancer, it was about her being afraid of me getting hurt and that's the kind of person Ally was. She was always thinking about others, how to make them feel better, how to make them smile and laugh, how to give everyone what they expected. That was what made Ally well Ally. She made me, me too. She made me not only to achieve my dreams by borrowing me, ghhmm who cares I stole it... a song, she stayed when I begged her to and she was more than happy to help me. I own everything I have to her, but the weirdest part is that it's not because of that I wanted to come up here. I when I came in to this room, I felt sad, for my self, for all of you people and mostly for Ally because she didn't deserve that particular fate she got but then small things she said started popping in to my head. Like how she wrote me that letter, how she told me that I am not allowed to love her because I will get hurt and how she finally made walk away from her side that day she died, because she didn't want me to remember her getting any worse. That is who she is, who sh was I mean, and then standing here looking at every single one of us crying, I thought. ' Wow this is what she was afraid of!' I am not saying that we shouldn't be sad and miss her, but I think we owe it to her that we try to remember all the good times we had with her, at least this one day, laugh about all the stuff she wanted us to laugh about because that would probably be what she wanted us to do. I still love her, I love you Ally Dawson, and I always will, but keeping my promise here we go... Ally Dawson, I loved fighting with her because every time we would make up, it would be the best day in my life, every single time!" I tell everyone and let a little laugh escape my lips. Waiting to someone to shout at me I look at them but nothing happens, then Trish stands up.

-" I am Trish, I was Ally's best friend and I loved the way she told terrible jokes, trying to get us to laugh, they were so bad but you just had to because she was so excited herself" Everyone smiles a little at Trish speech.

-" I loved the way she tried to understand me" Dez tells everyone standing up.

-" I loved my little girl, how she could be sweet and loving but also when she wasn't and how she got angry at times, I loved her so much" Lester, Ally's dad sobs.

-"I loved her too, and I am so sorry for missing so much of her life, I needed to be there for her, and I knew it, she knew it and I loved the way she always told me she was going to be fine even when I had to be gone" her mom Penny continues where Lester left.

-"I loved how she would always help me" Some one shouts

-" The way she smiled at me when I was having a bad day"

-" I loved to look at her she was so pretty"

As people are starting to take of with my idea I walk to the bench where Trish and Dez are sitting, Ally's mom mouths me a thank you with a sad smile and her dad gives her mom a tight hug. I look at them and smile, it's nice to see how people are remembering Ally, just like she wanted.

-"That was so sweet of you" Trish whispers

-"Really beautiful man" Dez assures me

and without saying anything we share a group hug.

**SO END OF CHAPTER! IT WAS WELL ACTUALLY WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME! :) SO YOU WILL MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY BY** **1) REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE! THERE IS LIKE ONE CHAPTER LEFT BUT IF YOU READ MY FIRST STORY YOU MIGHT KNOW THAT IT WILL BE A PROLOGUE SO THIS IS LIKE THE END OF THIS STORY, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND MAKE ME SMILE PLEASE! :)** **2) LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR NEW STORY'S / PAIRINGS FOR FUTURE STORIES! LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS? NO SEQUEL? TO UNEXPECTED? ANYTHING! ** **3) GO AND CHECK OUT "AS RED LIGHT STRIKES" - THE NEW STORY I UPDATE EVERY MONDAY! READ IT, LOVE IT REVIEW IT OR JUST COMPLETELY HATE IT BUT STILL GIVE IT A CHANCE! ** **4) JUST BE HAPPY AND SAVE AND I'LL SEE U ON MONDAY AS RED LIGHT STRIKES AGAIN! ** **( 5) REVIEW "AS RED LIGHT STRIKES" 3RD CHAPTER PLEASE!) ** **-LGLS OR SIMPLY ANNA :D **


	16. The epilogue

**SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I KNOW YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT THE LAST ONE WAS BUT IT WASN'T SO SORRY, I THOUGHT A DAY ABOUT EVEN POSTING THIS BECAUSE IT MOST CERTAINLY WILL RUN THE STORY BUT I AM STILL GOING TO TAKE THE CHANCE BECAUSE I WANTED TO POST IT BECAUSE WELL YEAH I AM ME. LOVE YOU ALL BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS AND I HOPE YOU WILL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IN THE LAST CHAPTER AS WELL AS READ MY NEW STORY CALLED AS RED LIGHT STRIKES! I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

As Ally told me life went on after that funeral and after her death, I can't tell you that it became easy or that I loved a girl in the same way I loved Ally. Then again even if your first love wont die, will you ever feel love the same way? After Ally's death my carrier really took of, it was concert after concert and party after party, two years I drowned my sorrows in that life style but somewhere in my head there was this voice, which belonged to my lost love and she told me she was really disappointed with me and what I had become. The night she died I had sworn to never look back, and during the darkest nights i pictured her, i pictured the sight i would have seen if I would have turned around and looked back. Then I realized that just like I was afraid that she would be disappointed at the crowd at her funeral, she probably would be very sad about my life choices as well, so exact two years after Ally Dawson's death I made a change and got my life back on track. I visited her rave which I never did realizing how much I missed her but also how mush life had changed after she went. I realized how much I needed the memories to keep me going and that was when I for the very first time invited her most beloved ones to celebrate her with me, on her death day, and for some reason that tradition actually continued and is still continuing.

Ally's parents were heart broken aftre they lost their daughter. Some how they bonded and remarried and moved to Africa together, there they adopted a beautiful baby girl who had lost her parents to cancer. They named her Nodimentria, which means never forgetting in some foreign language. Nodimentria is today 13-years old and is almost as great of a singer as her adoptive sister was. Ally's parents will never forget their daughter Ally and Nodia, as she is called, is never forgetting her birth parents. Together the 3 of them also manage Ally Dawson's fond which is a fond providing the research of cancer medication, all the money raised from Ally song book goes to that fond.

Then there was Trish and Dez, yeah they bonded over the loss of Ally and actually started dating, pretty shocking I know! And for today? They are happily married with two children 4-years-old daughter Marie and 2-years-old son Austin jr. Yeah makes no sense, i know but it is Trish and Dez so what can you expect? They are happy and the kids are just adorable. Trish is still working as my manager and Dez, he became a writer and wrote his first book about Ally.

There is no doubt about the fact that Ally Dawson has inspired a lot of people and made a hue difference in everyone's lives, but the biggest difference so far she did to me. I might not be able to live my life happily ever after with Ally, but as she once told me, that is not preventing me from living my life happily ever after. I met a girl one day, and as Ally told me to I fell in love. After just a year i decided to ask Emily to marry me and surprisingly she did. She has been so very supportive and I can't love her more that I do. We have 2 sons, Jason and John. John is starting school this year and Jason will go to third grade. Then there is my little angel, with golden locks and a prefect smile, my little Ally is the most gorgeous little princess there ever have lived. She doesn't know it yet but she shares the name with my beautiful passed best friend and girl friend, and one day I will tell her that.

We will never forget the original Ally though, I sing her song, every single concert and every year we still meet on the day that all the persons who loved her 15 years ago called their worst, we met up to remember her, and all those times I can feel her presence with us. I can tell that she is happy to see us there, not grieving over the loss but remembering all the great memories, because like she once told me, you got to keep on to the memories but live in the future!

**THAT WAS IT... SO YEAH AND HERE IS A FEW CLIPS OF "AS RED LIGHT STRIKES"**

_**CLIP 1:**_

-"Jeez someone need's to learn to live a little" he smirks.

-"Well at least I wont die young" I fire back at him, realizing that i actually said it just seconds later, there is no way to take the words back so instead I give him an annoyed glare.

He lifts his eyebrows and I see a second of confusion in his eyes, we have never talked and yeah to be honest I am not the talking type as you know.

-" Yeah but someone will never get to have any fun either" he chuckles as he starts walking back to his seat.

-" I can have fun, I do have fun" I yell after him and hear how he chuckles.

- "Austin come on, get a bottle of something on your way here" someone yells and I cant help to roll my eyes.

_**CLIP 2:**_

-"No, we are going to die, aren't we?" she whispers.

-"Relax Cass, it's just a storm, what's the worst thing that could happen?" I chuckle, but I regret that immediately cause there is one more lightening and after that the plane starts falling, I see the man in front of me smashing to the roof as I close my eyes, hearing Cassidy's screams, trying to clear my head, but the only thought in there, is that I really hope that I wont die young, I actually had my seat belt on right?

CLIP 3:

-"Ally, Alls wake up!"I hear someone tell me as they shake my body. I don't wanna open my eyes because if I do and I actually survived someone still died and if I died then I am not ready yet, to take the step to the unknown.

-"Alls I know you are breathing, just open your eyes and wake up!" the person snaps and I can tell you that it is Trish, she is known for her short-temper. I build up false hope and tell myself that everything was just a bad dream, cause if not Trish would be freaking out, right? False hope I said, and that is exactly what it was. I open my eyes, and find myself in a crashed plane, I can't help it but I start crying, hysterically. Sob after sob enters the plane as Trish is comforting me.

-" Don't look around Alls, but stay with me, don't go to zoom out mode", she tells me.

-"Try to breath girlie, in and out, in and out!" she tells me as I just cry hopelessly, already given up on everything or so I thought.

-"Really? Can't you keep it down, some people here are not dead and they are trying to figure out a way to get out" an annoyed voice tells us.

-"Austin Moon! I see my wish didn't come true!" Trish frowns petting my back.

-"Oh really you wished me dead? Kind of harsh" He smirks.

**SO THERE YOU GO, I WANNA THANK YOU GUYS ONCE MORE YOU ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
